Como puedo hacer para que vean tu luz?
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Habia cosas maravillosas para ambos que solo ella podía ver y deseaba que alguna vez alguien mas las conociera para que aprendieran a entenderlo tambien. (resubido)


**Notas antes de leer el fic: los personajes de to aru majutsu no index no me pertenecen, ya que si así fuera, ya hubiese tercera temporada xD la canción tampoco me pertenece, sino a la producción de Tinkerbell: la bestia de nunca jamás. Es un songfic desde el punto de vista de Last Order. Sin más, disfrútenlo.**

 **Como puedo hacer para que vean tu luz**

Era sumamente raro, el mundo exterior no era tan hermoso y lleno de luz como sus hermanas mayores mostraban en sus recuerdos, sino que era muy aterrador. Desde que se salió de la incubadora y vago por las calles de la ciudad, no paraba de asustarse. Los callejones eran oscuros y silenciosos. En el único que pareció mostrarse señales de vida, había gatos. No eran tan lindos como imagino, hacían un bufido muy raro, sin mencionar que casi le arrancan su preciada manta. No aguantaba más! Quería regresar!...pero había un problema…no sabía cómo!

Por un momento, la pequeña estuvo a punto de rendirse, hasta que a lo lejos finalmente lo encontró. Aquella persona que de seguro sabría como. El adolescente de pálida presencia se encontraba solo al cruzar la calle, hasta parecía que el destino lo puso allí, justo cuando lo necesitaba! Era su imaginación, o le parecía extrañamente más atractivo en persona, hasta podía visualizar las luces y corazones de fondo que se describía; cuando encuentras con quien deseas pasar la eternidad; en una de las revistas que sus hermanas solían leer.

 _ **Extraño, te puedo mirar, estas bien ni mal, mi corazón late**_

Sin duda le parecía alguien muy peculiar, grosero, pero interesante. Su apariencia era por demás, curiosa, estaba más que segura que una persona ordinaria jamás luciría así, pero eso solo le sumaba punto en originalidad. Único en su clase. Su mayor punto malo era que no parecía darle importancia. Llevaba hablándole más de 10 minutos seguidos, pero este ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a verla. Tal vez era retrasado o algo así? Si así era, no estaba en sus registros. Pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo. Las demás podría pelear junto a su oneesama si querían por ese chico de cabello erizado, pero ella ya tenía sus ojos en alguien más, a quien sin lugar a dudas, le mostraría que existe de algún modo.

 _ **Extraño, con miedo y asombro, temor pero admiración**_

_C-como puedes pedirle a una chica que se desnude en la calle? Misaka Misaka…-balbuceaba con nervio. De ser completamente ignorada a tanta osadía como para pedirle eso. Estaba más que segura que se habían saltado algunos puntos a seguir antes de ser tan íntimos. Pero ni sus lloriqueos pudieron preverla de lo que le siguió. Ahora nunca se podría casar. Excepto con el quizás; o eso fantasearía por el resto de sus infantiles días.

El pánico que le provocaba haber sido vista completamente desnuda y ser separada de su fiel compañera, la manta, no le permitieron disfrutar de la expresión insólita del número uno, la cual era todo un poema. Quien los viera o le daría el síncope por la situación, o se descostillaría de la risa. Extrañamente. Incluso desde de semejante atraco a su joven persona, aun tenía ganas de estar a su lado. Cosa rara, ya que lo normal sería asustar y salir huyendo.

 _ **Corazón frio, valiente y distante, seré persistente, sabré comprenderte,**_

En completamente insólito, había usado palabras lo suficientemente duras como para llegar a perturbarla, pero aun así no quería irse. Pasar la noche a su lado le parecía divertido, así como de apoco iba entendiendo su humor negro. Sabía que por más que le amenazara con lanzarla del balcón, no lo haría. Si quisiera lo habría hecho y ya. Actuaba como en los experimentos, trataba de asustarla para que se alejara, pero no lo haría. Esa persona, quería entenderla a como diese lugar y pasar juntos en su apartamento quizás ayudaría un poco.

 _ **Extraño, me atrae tu peligro, iré en busca de tu luz**_

Sabía perfectamente que lo que le advirtió era verdad. Si así habían dejado su apartamento, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría hacerle en persona. Bueno, a ella principalmente. Era más que un hecho que si se enfrentaban directamente a Accelerator, terminaría, mínimo en un hospital. Aunque si lo pensaba, él le quería fuera de allí porque no era muy seguro, lo que significa, que se preocupaba por ella no? Estaba siendo "amable", cierto?

 _ **Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto que harás?**_

Uh, se había dormido muy rápido para su gusto. Esperaba que realmente se dignara a siquiera mirarla mientras duerme, pero fue quien cayó primero ante Morfeo. Le aburría un poco, no tenia sueño todavía. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se le había acercado, y entonces pudo verlo. Cuando dormía su cara era completamente diferente, muy relajada y hasta cierto punto infantil. Seguramente si supiera que pensaba eso, su cabeza no duraría ni medio según más en su cuello. Hasta dudaba que fuesen la misma persona. Con algo de curiosidad, no pudo evitar querer tocar su blanco cabello, era más suave de lo que imagino, al igual que su piel. Tantos años de reflexión rendía frutos. Estaba tan entretenida con ese nuevo "juego", que casi le da algo, cuando lo ve levantarse de golpe en el sofá, mas dormido que despierto, y sin que ella supiese; reflejando todos los sonidos.

 _ **Tratare de ayudar y aprender como puedo hacer para que vean tu luz**_

Era tan raro. Por más de que le hablara (más bien gritara) el adolescente no parecía prestarle atención. Pensó que quizás volvía a ignorarla como cuando se conocieron; pero entonces lo escucho murmurar algo mientras miraba fijamente lo traía puesto.

_..Frio…manta….-era casi como si estuviese en piloto automático y su alto sentido de supervivencia le ordenara "robar" la manta para sí; al menos por esa noche. La castaña intento detenerlo, pero era inútil. Aun dormido, tenía mucha fuerza para ella sola.

Luego de varios intentos por rescatar a "mantita" de las garras del malvado ladrón durmiente, se dio por vencida. Sus hermanas no habían podido contra el despierto; ella no podía contra él ni dormido. Había logrado moverlo, si, en varias posiciones, muchas poco ortodoxas para dormir: de boca abajo, medio cuerpo en el suelo, los pies donde se supone debe ir la espalda, la cabeza en el piso, incluso hubo un momento en que los tobillos tocaron su nuca. Cualquier contorsionista estaría envidioso. Pero para su mala suerte, nunca soltaba la manta, que más bien parecía enredarse más por su cuerpo. La única conclusión viable para semejante fenómeno era siempre: tenía que tener algún injerto de células de reptil o momia. Buscaba el calor como un lagarto, pero dormía como un muerto. Si no fuese porque respiraba, juraría que ya había pasado por el averno.

 _ **Eres extraño, tan maravilloso y ocultas bondades, lo sé, es verdad**_

Esto ya era el colmo! Después de toda la odisea que paso para cubrirse con algo ya que el muy malvado se adueño de su compañera de escape, todavía va y se la da como si nada. Claro, ahora decía que no la quería, pero bien que se la robo en la noche. Ahora que lo pensaba, era épico creer que el numero 1 necesitase de una manta para dormir. Si se lo decía a alguien, quizás nunca le creería, pero eso no importaba, finalmente tenían un secreto solo de ellos dos. Claro, que Accelerator no lo sabía. O mejor dicho, no le importaba.

 _ **Oye tu, como crees, no me asustas, no me rendiré jamás**_

Lástima! Y ella que ya se había ilusionado con verlo con delantal y todo preparándole el desayuno, o almuerzo, como deseara verlo. Que no supiese hacerlo le sorprendió mucho. Era raro que si vives solo, no sepas ni hacer hielo. Pero no importaba, si se quedaba a su lado, ella podría aprender a cocinar por él, y así comenzar una relación más amistosa y quién sabe si más adelante, algo más. De igual modo, que le llevara a un restaurant tenía su encanto. La manera tan educada y calmada con la cual ingresaron también era sorprendente. Quién diría que el numero 1 tuviese modales, por más que los ocultara. Pero la pequeña ya lo suponía, que no era tan malo como lo pintaban. Sabia sus verdadera intenciones y en cierta forma, quería entenderlo, y sin importar que había pasado antes y lo mucho que intentara llevarle la contra, jamás le temería.

 _ **Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto que harás?**_

 _ **Tratare de ayudar y aprender cómo puedo hacer para que vean tu luz**_

Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiese imaginado que realmente él hubiese arriesgado tanto solo por ellas. Aun cuando aquel doctor con cara de gekota le había asegurado que estaría bien, ahora que estaba conectado a su red, no se quería separar de su lado. Deseaba que su cara fuese lo primero que viese cuando despertara. Ahora le debían más de lo que jamás aceptaría. Si, era cierto. Gracias a él, más de 10000 sister habían muerto, pero ahora, gracias a él también, las demás seguían con vida.

 _ **Atrapado en la sombra con tu soledad, solo en lo oscuro te encontraran**_

 _ **Si escuchas mi voz, síguela y ya, a casa te guiara**_

Con esa, ya serian dos veces que la salva. Y lo peor, nadie se dignaba a decirle donde estaba. No solo ella, Yomikawa y Yoshikawa también estaban preocupadas, pero solo ella parecía, ante sus ojos tomar la iniciativa de ir a buscarlo. Que mas daba si la regañaban por haberse escapado de nuevo, eso no importaba. Ahora le tocaba a ella encontrarlo y salvarlo. Esa persona siempre estaba solo en la oscuridad, pero ella lo sacaría de allí. Ni siquiera presto atención a la armada preparada para atacar, ni a Yomikawa malherida ni mucho menos todo el desastre causado por una batalla desconocida para ella; solo importaba él. Estaba sufriendo, ella lo sabía. Por eso quiso acercarse. Aun sin palabras, asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

 _ **Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto que harás?**_

 _ **Tratare de ayudar y aprender cómo puedo hacer para que vean tu luz**_

Sentirlo prácticamente desplomarse sobre si, mientras se le aferraba como su última oportunidad de vida, le dolió como nadie imaginaria, pero no tanto como le dolería, perderlo nuevamente mientras aquella ambulancia se lo llevaba.

 _ **Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto que harás?**_

 _ **Esa luz que hay en ti, es amor lo puedo distinguir, deja la oscuridad**_

 _ **Contigo estoy**_

No entendía muy bien que le estaba pasando, pero sabía que no era algo bueno. El no se veía muy bien tampoco. En algún momento de su inconsciencia le había traído hasta un lugar lleno de nieve. Era tan linda, lástima que no pudiese disfrutarla como quisiese. El parecía asustado, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. La más joven entendía muy bien el porqué, y también, tenía un poco de miedo. Era algo irónico, ya que se suponía que meses atrás ella debía estar lista para morir si hacía falta, no tendría porque preocuparse ya que con solo oprimir un botón, podrían crear otra como ella. En aquel entonces quizás usar esas palabras le hubiese parecido perfectas para reconfortarlo un poco; ahora serian peor que usar una cuchilla contra su pecho. Ella tampoco quería aceptarlo, ella no quería morir…no ahora que estaba segura, que aquella persona lloraría si eso pasara.

 _ **Tal vez quieras a solas estar, con el corazón roto que harás?**_

 _ **Esa luz que hay en ti, es amor lo puedo distinguir, día y noche ahí esta**_

Nuevamente tenía que agradecer a ese héroe. Si no fuese por él, esa persona seguiría sufriendo por las crueles palabras de su hermana menor. No eran ciertas, ella jamás le odiaría ni guardaría rencor. Era imposible, como podría odiarlo después de todo lo que había ello por ella y las demás. Siempre lo supo, el jamás fallaría, el podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, no había razón de probárselo a nadie. Nuevamente lo había demostrado, ahora que podía sentir como la vida regresaba a su sistema.

 _ **Nos podrán separar, a veces el destino es así, hace bien y es real**_

Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. El nunca la abrazaba ni tampoco era así de sincero con lo que sentía. Ella lo sentía, su cuerpo vibraba de felicidad casi inhumana. Lo había logrado, la había salvado de nuevo. El daño que recibió en consecuencia era considerable, pero poco o nada le parecía importar. Solo abrazaba, como temiendo que si la soltara, se volviera nada mas un sueño. Esa sonrisa que le regalo, por el resto de sus días la guardaría en su corazón, ni siquiera las demás sister tenían porque enterarse de ella. Lo consideraba un tesoro tan puro y único, que se permitiría ser egoísta por una vez y la escondería para sí. Lo mismo haría con aquella promesa. Estarían juntos para siempre; ambos lo anhelaban y de algún modo lo cumplirían, sin importar que ese"para siempre" fuese efímero, para ella seria eterno.

 _ **Algo extraño sin más, descansa ya…**_

Mientras lo veía partir hacia aquella rara cosa que los atacaba, ella solo sonreía. No tenía ningún temor, sabía que regresaría más rápido de lo que antes hacía. Esta vez ya nada ni nadie se interpondrían entre ellos. Lo supo cuando le correspondió sus deseos; y lo aseguro más que nunca cuando no se largo luego del puñetazo de bienvenida de Yomikawa, acompañado de un abrazo que se rehusaba a corresponder. Eso era un privilegio aparentemente, guardado solo para ella.

Esa luz que realmente existía en el era muy real, ella la había visto y sentido, hermosa y cálida, pero por ahora sería algo solo de ellos. Ya después el tiempo diría como le haría para que los demás también la vieran. Incluso el.

 **Notas finales: hola! Espero les haya gustado, honestamente mientras escuchaba la música de la película, no pude evitar pensar en Accelerator y Last Order. Me disculpo si la traducción de la canción no es exacta, pero es que mi oído musical es el de un tronco xD sin mas! Review?**


End file.
